


Target of Ones Faith

by Knevetix



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knevetix/pseuds/Knevetix
Summary: Even if your family wasn't particularly religious, your faith in the walls had been unwavering, and life had been so simple. But all of that changed when the Colossal Titan appeared. Things were changing at a pace you were not prepared to handle, and with the way your world was falling apart, you had to re-evaluate what you were willing to trust. Confused and unsure of what to do, You'd look to the first, sturdy-looking thing you could find in all of this mess. Scout Captain Levi Ackerman.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been eating at my brain since I posted the first draft in the library! Its consumed my waking thoughts and my dreams! So its time to put it down. Here it is. Barely edited I hope you put up with it. I wasn't originally going to start posting it until I finished it but I realized if no one expects something of me I won't do it.

There were very few things you were aware of. Those being, The rising soreness in your legs. The burning of your lungs with every breath you took, and the thunderous footsteps of the towering beasts that lumbered in through the freshly made hole in the wall. 

There was no telling how long you’d been running. All you knew is that you needed to get as far from the outer wall as possible. You needed to get to the interior and you needed to get there as fast as you could. Your eyes fixed on the towering grey mass that was Wall Rose. 

You could barely hear the screaming of the townfolk around you. The cries of people who were your friends, your neighbors. The people you grew up with. All your mind could process was the thundering footfalls and the rumbling of the titans. The human voices hidden under the booms and thuds of their feet and the buildings they brought down. The monsters were unphased by the homes and businesses that made up the town you called home.

Before now, you could have argued that your life was perfect. Even if it wasn’t, your parents were kind, and while your mother only did off-work, occasionally fixing torn seams for friends, and neighbors children, or baking for special occasions, Your father maintained a fairly steady income as a doctor. Giving his family every opportunity to live a reasonably cushy life.  
As any reasonable person would, you accepted this. You stayed close to home and followed in your father’s footsteps. You chased after him like a second shadow and joined him in the medical field. From the time you were a child you were helping him around the clinic he ran out of your homes first floor, and as you grew up, your steps became, almost your own. You rose to be his right-hand nurse, and in everything from routine checkups to emergency operations, you worked side by side with your father. The two of you doing what you could as battle-fearing civilians, to help other humans.

Then, As you were out in the market, collecting supplies for office and home, wielding a worn over-the-shoulder bag full of bandages and medicines, as well as a new line and needles for stitches, you found yourself caught off guard by the boom that shook the buildings around you, knocking the dust and dirt from the balconies and rooftops around you, and drawing the attention of all those in the streets towards the wall. 

You were greeted by the sight of the Colossal titan. The being’s eyes peering curiously over the top of the wall, as it took a brief moment to study the humans that had, until then, been going about their lives in the streets below. 

You wouldn’t deny the fact that your next move was a cowardly one, as soon as you could process the situation, you turned and ran. Clutching your bag to your chest with one arm, your other hand bunching your skirt to avoid letting it get tangled in your legs. You ducked into an alleyway.  
You stood there, Hugging your bag to your chest as you tried to gather your bearings. Your mind was racing with empty thoughts as your instincts tried to overcome your logic. When the distressing cacophony that indicated the blow against the wall that would open the hole came, you nearly jumped out of your skin. Releasing your skirt and bag to cover your ears. Falling into a crouched position with your knees against your chest.  
You crouched there, hiding from the flying rocks and debris until things started to settle, and as soon as you thought it was safe you ducked out of the alley and started to run.

You’d passed your home, on the way to the wall. And you had stopped by. Poking your head in and calling out for your parents. Just to be greeted with silence. You waited for what felt like several minutes before you turned to carry on. Praying that your parents had the sense to start their journey towards the interior as soon as the colossal titan appeared. 

And now you were here. You were still a good distance away from your destination, away from the holy wall that loomed in the distance with the intense promise of solitude. A shadow that whispered to you the indications of separation from all that could do you harm. 

It was only so far now, and you were certain that you could make it, that you had to make it, but it was getting hard to keep your legs moving. You’d taken to bunching your skirt in both hands, and keeping your bag pinched under your arm. You’d even spare yourself a chance to peel your eyes away from wall Rose and glance back towards Wall Maria. The wall that’d been broken through by the colossal titan. The wall that failed to do it's one, and only job, and yielded to the monsters that were spreading through your home. 

As you took in the sight, a pain more intense than the burning in your legs and lungs pierced your heart. You turned your eyes back towards Wall Rose, and all at once, you realized that it was the only thing standing between you and certain safety.  
The loss of hope squeezed your heart as if it were trying to stop it, and you screwed your gaze upwards as you tried to stop the tears that pricked at your eyes. 

Before you had a chance to process what had happened, you nearly tumbled over yourself. Skidding to a halt as your body froze up, and you felt fear freeze you to the spot.  
When you focused on what was directly ahead of you, you found yourself locking eyes with a titan.  
The titan wasn't particularly large, but it was on all fours. Its head sat lower than the roof of the buildings that surrounded you. It sat still, almost perfectly so. Staring at you with wide, unblinking eyes. Its mouth was open just a tad, and you could see every single one of its uneven stained teeth. 

Neither you nor the titan moved for a moment. You found yourself unsettled by how close to human it looked. It faces holding an almost smug expression, and it's eyes gazing at you with a look that was much too close to human curiosity for you to be comfortable with it. As it turned to face you, the image of an alley cat cornering a mouse popped into your head. A scene in which the cat was aware of the mouse, but hadn't pounced simply because the mouse hasn't tried to run. 

Your grip on your skirt tightened a bit. Your knuckles paling with the motion. Taking a step backward, you took a shaky breath, then turned on your toes and ran. All of your thoughts were forced out of your head as total panic overtook you. You were running as fast as your legs could carry you, but that wouldn't be enough. You could hear the thunderous noises of the titan's hands and feet as they hit the ground, getting closer each time.  
With one slam of the beasts hands mere feet away from you, you were thrown off balance. You weren't given enough time to even hit the ground before you were snatched up by the titan. All you could do was scream as you were hauled into the air. Squirming in its hold. The tears you’d tried so hard to keep at bay starting to fall. 

Your eyes squeezed shut as the world flipped upside down and your stomach followed suit. The fear making you feel sick as it pulled in your abdomen. You were only meters, just a few seconds away from death, and as you did your best to shut out the sensations of the world around you, of the grip of the titan's hand on your body, you prepared yourself for the nothing that you were so rapidly approaching.  
Praying that where-ever you’d end up, Your family was a long way away from it.


	2. Chapter 2

All at once, everything froze. When you dared to open your eyes, you were staring into the gaping mouth of the titan. Its tongue lolling to the side, with a considerable amount of drool stringing between it and the ground. But nothing else happened. It was as if it were driving the point of you being, about to die into your head. 

Tears were practically pouring from your eyes by now. But other than the occasional hiccup and shaky breath, your crying was silent. You did your best to try and come to terms with your situation, to gather your thoughts, and accept what was going on, but you couldn't stop yourself from squirming. The need to fight this thing practically instinctual, as if your body had kicked itself into auto-pilot because you refused to move consciously.

‘ _This must be an abnormal.._ ’ You only briefly entertained the idea, scowling as you swallowed your fear, squinting at the monster that held you. _’ Just my luck... Who knows how long I'm going to have to sit here._ ’ 

You were fighting the urge to vomit, as you finally managed to wriggle your arms free from where they were pinned to your sides. The titan's grip wasn't as tight as you would have expected it to be, and frankly, you couldn't tell if you were thankful for it or not. You certainly weren't in pain, but the panic you were facing was nearly just as bad. Boiling alongside an emotion you felt so rarely, you didn't even know what it was.

“Well?” You snapped, slamming your fists against the titan's hand. “What are you waiting for? A side of rice? Eat me already!”

The words tore through your throat like a wildfire in the dry season. You couldn't place the reason, but you were screaming nonetheless. A string of curses flying from your lips as anger started to boil its way up into your chest. Though it was far from the kind of anger that would have encouraged you to fight for your life. Instead, this was an anger that made you terribly aware of how futile trying to fight your situation would be. The kind of anger that you directed at a higher power, and blamed it for this cruel twist of fate. In your case, Your anger was directed at the mighty stone walls that towered in the distance, as you cursed them for failing to do the only thing they were meant for. 

“Don't just stare at me, shit-for-brains! Move! Do something!” Your words were falling out of your mouth, pleading with the titan to end you there. “You can't just-!”

You cut yourself off with a yelp as you felt yourself falling. The hand that had been wrapped around you going limp. It didn't take you long to notice that it was coming with you, though.  
You had been so caught up in your tantrum that you hadn't noticed the metallic twang of cables as they locked into the buildings nearby. You didn't see the flash of the blades that rolled across the back of the titan's neck.   
Only barely did you process the fact you were being pulled from the titan's hand, just to find yourself clinging to a person when you were freed from the grasp of giant fingers. Their arm looped around your middle and holding you tightly against their side. 

You didn't get the chance to catch your bearings until you found the tiles of a roof under your feet. Squirming a bit as you tried to free yourself from your savior's hold, Though they seemed intent on keeping their hand balled in the fabric of the back of your shirt. 

“Be Still, If you keep squirming like that you’ll fall.” 

The voice wasn't particularly harsh, but it was just enough of command to get you to freeze up. The stranger would use an arm to steady you as you found yourself compliant, and would guide you away from the edge of the roof.   
After a moment of tense silence, you’d turn to look at them, and find yourself captivated by the cool, dull grey gaze. The way this stranger seemed so calm, completely uninterested in the situation.   
Suddenly you felt small, smaller than you had when cornered by the titan, smaller than you had when you were nearly eaten, and you found yourself wishing you could manage to keep your composure in the same way this man could. Completely unphased by the chaos in the world around you.

You take a deep breath and shake your head as if to clear any cloudy thoughts. Straightening up and casting a quick glance around, before fixing your eyes on the cloud of steam that rose from the now-dead titan. Your cheeks were sticky with dried tears, and you were certain you looked like a mess, but that was a problem you would save for future you. Instead, you would turn your attention back to your rescuer. Putting your hands together, palm to palm, in front of yourself. 

“Thank you.” The words fell from your lips in an unintentionally icy manner. Internally you flinched. You hadn't meant to sound rude, but he’d hardly seemed to notice. 

When you finally turned your attention back to him, you watched each other in relative silence. Standing there for a few heartbeats, you turned your attention to sorting through your mind. Forming some coherent thoughts. You’d take in his appearance, and note his uniform. The patch that bore the ‘Wings of Freedom’ on his jacket. The first thought managing to force its way into your head was that this was a scout. And after a bit more examination, you realized just who was standing in front of you.   
You’d open your mouth to speak, but he’d cut you off. 

“Are you going to stand there and gawk, or are you ready to move?” 

Without giving you a chance to respond, he’d snag an arm around your waist, and toss you over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He took no time to gauge your opinion on the matter.   
You’d twist in his grasp like an unruly cat. But by the time you made any progress in your squirming you were watching your surroundings speed past you. Faster than you’d ever thought possible. So instead, you took to clinging to him, Shutting your eyes, and hiding your face in your shoulder, to the best of your ability.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far please let me know what you think. I have a good majority of this story planned out so far but I am always happy to hear thoughts and feedback. Maybe even some ideas for things that I haven't thought about.


End file.
